PORQUE SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS
by Magnolia A
Summary: Songfic utilizando la canción "Porque solo somos amigos" publicado en la Guerra Florida 2014.


**PORQUE SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS**

**Por. Magnolia.**

Para la realización de este songfic utilice la canción "Because we´re friends" del cantante asiático Lee Seung Gi, cabe mencionar que la canción en inglés la encontré e nuna pagina de internet de la cual no puedo poner el link y en YouTube esta la canción en su idioma original... este trabajo fue publicado por vez primera en la Guerra Florida de este año.

Por vez primera en muchos muchos meses Candy había decidido abrir totalmente su corazón a Albert, su entrañable amigo, su protector, su ángel guardián, su "Príncipe de la Colina"…. A él podía decirle como realmente se sentía, ya se había cansado de fingir que "no pasaba nada", que "todo esta bien", cuando sentía el corazón hecho trizas y el alma rota… sin embargo la ojiverde no sabía que el verla triste y aún más contarle su verdadero sentir hacía sufrir al receptor de su pena, pero él no podía negarse…. Si eso ayudaba a sanar el alma de su pecosa, lo soportaría…. Mientras Candy le contaba su verdadero sentir, él solo observaba y veía sus lágrimas rodar abundantemente…. Mientras pensaba para si…

_**I was going to embrace your shoulders because you were crying/ Te iba a abrazar porque estabas llorando**_

_**But I just put my hand down/Pero yo solo baje mi mano**_

_**Because I'm a friend, a friend, a friend/Porque solo soy un amigo, amigo, amigo**_

_**I'm just a good friend to you/Solo soy un muy buen amigo para ti**_

_ Candy, mi pequeña…

_Albert no se como voy a sobrevivir a esto…

La rubia se coloco sus manos en su rostro y seguí llorando amargamente….cosa que ocasionaba un profundo dolor en el ojiazul… apretó un puño…

_**I want to go to that guy who is hurting you and punch him but/Quisiera ir con el tipo que te esta lastimando y darle un puñetazo pero**_

_**I can't, I can't I can't/ No puedo, no puedo**_

_**Anyway, I can't be anything more than just a friend/De todos modos, yo no pudo ser más que un amigo**_

_Candy…. –colocando su mano sobre su hombro_

_Albert…

Dicho movimiento del rubio ocasionó que ella se aferrara fuertemente a su brazo…. Como buscando cobijo en él… el ojiazul estaba dubitativo…. Pero le partía el alma ver a Candy así…. Por lo que procedió a acercarla a su pecho, para que ella desahogara su dolor…. Mientras el seguía con su monologo mental…

_**I want to suddenly hug you, kiss you on the lips/Quiero abrazarte de repente y darte un beso en los labios**_

_**Comfort you, who would be surprised/Reconfortarte, te sorprendería**_

_**And be the one who will make you happy/Y ser el que te hará feliz**_

_**I want to tell you these things but I only clench my fist/Quisiera decirte estas cosas, pero yo solo aprieto el puño**_

_**Eventually, I can't say those words/Finalmente no puedo decir esas palabras**_

_**Like a coward, I make an excuse for my heart – we're just friends/Como un cobarde, hago una excusa para mi corazón –Solo somos amigos-**_

_ ¿Te sientes un poco mejor mi pequeña?

_Siempre que estoy contigo me siento mejor… gracias por tu abrazo consolador… disculpa por mojar tu saco…

_No es nada…

De repente hubo silencio…. Ella estaba con la mirada triste, perdida…. Aunque ya no lloraba, parecía que su mente se había ido a un lugar para alejarse del dolor un momento… contemplándola en silencio continuaba cavilando…

_**Because I'm afraid of your obvious rejection/Porque tengo miedo de tu obvio rechazo**_

_**Because we might not be able to even be friends/Porque puede que no seamos capaces de siquiera ser amigos**_

_**I love you, I love you, I love you/Te amo, Te amo**_

_**I hide those words that I want to tell you/Escondo esas palabras que quiero yo decirte**_

Albert sentía que se estaba poniendo demasiado sentimental y que acabaría por decirle toda lo que en verdad sentía por ella…sabía que un corazón no se curaba de un día para otro…. Pero sabía también que el apoyo de un amigo en estos casos era muy importante…. Quizá algún día podría decirle la verdad…. Hoy no era ese día…

_ Candy si no te opones… ¿te parece si vamos a tomar un café?

_Esta bien Albert, vamos…. Pero antes deja me recompongo un poco el arreglo…

_De acuerdo, te espero aquí…

Mientras ella se alejaba y estando lo suficientemente lejos hablo en voz alta lo que estaba pensando…. Si no lo decía por lo menos a él mismo se ahogaría…

_**I want to suddenly hug you, kiss you on the lips/Quiero abrazarte de repente y darte un beso en los labios**_

_**Comfort you, who would be surprised/Reconfortarte, te sorprendería**_

_**And be the one who will make you happy/Y ser el que te hará feliz**_

_**I want to tell you these things but I only clench my fist/Quisiera decirte estas cosas, pero yo solo aprieto el puño**_

_**Eventually, I can't say those words/Finalmente no puedo decir esas palabras**_

_**Like a coward, I make an excuse for my heart – we're just friends/Como un cobarde, hago una excusa para mi corazón –Solo somos amigos-**_

_Vamos Albert….

Aunque ella se había un puesto un poco de labial y se había cambiado el peinado… sus ojos se veían aun vidriosos y desde luego tristes… pero ella trataba de mostrar la mejor de las sonrisas….

_**If I wait one more day, I wonder if you will look at me/Si espero un día más, me pregunto si vas a mirarme**_

_**Every time I see you crying/Cada vez que te veo llorar**_

_**I get so mad that my heart feels like it will burst and cry/Me siento tan enojado que mi corazón siente como va estallar y llorar**_

Esto último Albert lo dijo en voz alta… Candy le increpó…

_¿Porqué estás tan enojado?

_Me acorde de repente de un negocio que salió un poco mal… pero este momento solo es tuyo y yo estoy para ti... como tu buen amigo que soy…

_Albert…. Gracias –depositando un beso en su mejilla-

Él ofreció su brazo para encaminarse al lujoso automóvil que el propio Albert conducía… le abrió la puerta como buen caballero que era… vió que aunque lo disimulaba… empezaba ella a llorar otra vez en silencio… cosa que le partía el alma…

_**Although I hurt as much as you hurt/Aunque me duela tanto como te duele a ti**_

_**Although I swallow my tears/Aunque me trago mis lagrimas**_

_**I can't go a step closer to you/No puedo dar un paso más para acercarme a ti**_

_**I deceive my heart saying that we're just friends/Engaño a mi corazón que solo somos amigos**_

_**And like a fool, I just cry inside/Y como un tonto, lloro por dentro**_

_**And on the outside, pretending to be a good person,/Y en el exterior, que pretende una buena persona**_

_**I just say, we're friends /Y solo digo, somos amigos**_

Se subió al auto, para conducir y dirigirse al lugar donde tomarían el café… pensando en que solo eran amigos…


End file.
